The Pokemon adventures of Kai Goldblade
by Purple-Freak
Summary: Follow Kai Goldblade through his pokemon journey with his houndour. He will face dangers and meet new friends.All on a journey to find the truth about his past. Please read and review.


The Pokemon Adventures of Kai Goldblade  
  
By Purple- freak  
  
Author's notes: I would like to state that my name does not reflect upon my personality. I hope you like this story and if you don't, then feel free to tell me how to improve.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Only the people I made up. ;) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
PART ONE: THE NEW BEGINNING  
  
"WAKE UP SLEEPY!" A voice screamed in Kai's ear. He slowly withdrew his head from under the blanket only to get hit by a jet of water square in the face. He opened his eyes furiously to see his eight year old kid brother with his water gun. Blind with rage he jumped out of bed and chased him round his room and out the door. "GOOD RIDDENS!'' He shouted. As Kai slammed the door his eye caught on the poster on the wall. It had a trainer in the middle, holding a pokeball and a Chikorita, Totodile and a Cyndaquil on the left, right and middle. He swiftly turned around to read his alarm clock that now read 7:32. "I forgot I'm supposed to be starting my Pokemon journey today!" The twelve year old exclaimed while pulling out his backpack and clothes from the cupboard. He wore black baggy jeans, a black shirt and a black hooded sweatshirt. (Well I guess you can tell what colour his backpack was.) The only thing different was his spiky dark blue hair and eyes. He was around 5"2'. All his training stuff was on his table from potions to Pokemon food and upgraded trainer tents. His uncle Lance and his father, the new flame elite had fought over which presents were the nicest and kept giving him more. "Heh, like taking candy from a baby." Kai grinned as he took the items and sped into the kitchen, slamming them on the table. "Hey honey, are you going? I'll pack your bag for you!" A woman said from behind the fridge door. She had shoulder length blue hair in a ponytail and wore an apron. "Yeah mom I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry and I don't want to be left with a Pokemon that can't even walk!" He frowned at the thought of a Chikorita with no legs. "I'm coming with you!" His older sister insisted, her Typhlosion by her side. She wore white shorts, a red shirt and a blue bandana on her raven colored hair. She was fourteen and came fifth in the Johto League. "I need to drop something of at Prof. Elm's lab anyway." She quickly pushed in while seeing the irritated look on her brother's face. "Yeah, what ever." Kai murmured not willing to take another moment waiting to get out of the house. Professor Elm's lab was only five minutes away. The sun was rising over the mountains and the pidgeys were squawking happily. Everything was beautiful in new bark town this morning. "So do you know what Pokemon you want to get?" Amanda questioned as she looked at Typhlosion and remembered when she became a trainer. "Well I wanted to get a Totodile but... I don't know if dad and Uncle Lance would appreciate me starting with a water Pokemon." "Don't listen to them, they just get excited" Replied Amanda laughing. Kai thought about this but didn't ponder on it for he could see the lab and out of excitement broke into a run. The lab was a huge dome about four stories's high and was made out of mainly glass except for a sign that read 'POKEMON LAB'. Kai stepped inside the glass doors and her sister walked off somewhere. The waiting room was white and had a sofa on each side and a tall winding tree in the middle. "Hey little dude starting' on your journey" An old man in a cap and lab coat came up to him. "Yea Jeff so I'm afraid I won't be able to come fishing with you for a while." He answered. "I want you to have this, it a Pokemon scanner and a trainer scanner, you enter this code on your pokegear and the function becomes available. It's the first model and I want you to test it!" Jeff said in a professional way. Kai said thanks and walked over to a table where he had to sign his name on which ever league he wanted to journey on first. He had thought about starting at the Hoenn league for he had moved from Little root town two years ago but finally decided. JOHTO LEAGUE KANTO LEAGUE HOENN LEAGUE Rachel Evans Harry Oak Zack McCoy Kai Goldblade  
  
Kai examined the list and realized that not many people had arrived yet and decided to go into the Pokemon starter room. Inside he saw the trainers waiting in the bright room with two long tables along side a podium. On the two tables lay a row of pokeballs. "Ah, hello you must be Kai?!" Kai looked up to see a tall man with grey/blonde hair known a Professor Oak. "Your father wanted me to give you this." And with that he gave him a trainer's pack which had antidotes, Paralyze heals and awakenings added with two pokeballs. "Thanks." He said urgently as he rushed passed Oak to see Professor Birch and Elm releasing all the starter Pokemon because Kai hadn't noticed the mass of kids who had walked into the room. There were 14 Pokemon and Kai immediately strode over to the small blue Pokemon that looked like a crocodile referred to as Totodile. "Ahem...Welcome trainers of 2004, this year we have decided that you may enter any league regardless of what Pokemon you receive. That is why we have upgraded your pokedex's to pick up information for all three regions. I hope you make the right decisions seeing as there are 14 to choose from. First to choose is Rachel Evans." A girl the same age as Kai walked forward and looked at the Pokemon. "Oh Elm! You forgot the last one." Professor Birch reminded. The man took a great ball out of his pocket and held it up pressing the button. "Go Houndour" With a red beam of light came a black dog like Pokemon with red paws and nose and had silver armor in some places. "Hooouuuunnnddd" The creature yawned. It caught sight of Kai and walked slowly over. Kai was fascinated by this Pokemon and dropped to his knees as Houndour rubbed against his arm. As their eyes met it was like destiny had met them. "Hey little guy, do you want to come on my journey with me?" Kai asked. The dogs eyes suddenly brightened and he jumped playfully on him licking his face. Oak walked over to Kai in amazement and told Rachel that she could choose in a minute. Houndour noticed the other trainers and started growling. "Hound...Houndour" He snarled. Oak turned to the rest of the trainers because they seemed scared. "Do not worry, Kai here is the only one who has been able to tame this Houndour and it seems he has proved himself!" Oak said. All eyes fell on Kai as he looked at the competition in front of him, half were girls and half were boys. Professor Elm came over to him with five pokeballs and a black pokedex (kais' favorite colour) and gave them to Kai. He slipped them all in his pocket and looked up excitedly. "I choose Houndour Professors." Kai had broken the awkward silence as people started talking. He wondered if Oak was planning for him to get this particular Pokemon. "Return Houndour." Birch commanded and at that moment, kai's new Pokemon disappeared into the greatball that it came from.  
  
Kai had never felt so excited in his life. He now knew what it was like to feel the power to capture and befriend Pokemon. He had left the lab in a rush, eager to get home. The greatball fell out of his pocket as he leapt down the road and landed on the soft grass. Kai picked it up, admiring the way it glittered in the morning sun. He held the ball straight in front of himself. "Houndour go" The red and black figure emerged. "HOUND HOUNDOUR!" Kai's starter Pokemon jumped up and down as he realized he was now free from that stinky lab. "Let's go home Houndour!" Replied kai as they ran down the road.  
  
"My little boy is so big!" His mother said grimacing her son in her arms. He had fitted his pokebelt on and pokeballs were in their posisitions. His scanners had been programmed in to his pokegear which was fitted onto his wrist and his trainers pack and everything else was packed neatly into his backpack which now hung on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you son." Said kai's father, stroking Houndour. He wore a maroon tank top and shorts which was his lazy outfit. He reached into to his shorts pockets and brought out two pokeballs. "I want you to take one of these Pokemon on your journey" He said laying them on a table. Kai looked confused. His father was serious this time. Kai looked at the two and finally picked the one on the right and opened it. "Go pokeball" He said. The red beam followed by a small mouse like Pokemon came out. It looked like a pikachu and had red ears, red hands and a cross shaped red tail. Its cheeks were red but contained a yellow cross in each cheek. "Plusle Plus" The small mouse squeaked while jumping on Kai's shoulder. Kai realized that this was one of the Hoenn Pokemon and that the other pokeball would contain Minun. Kai's mom and dad nodded in approval while his little brother watched from the sidelines. "Me and your uncle found the two hurt near Oldale town and decided to give one to you so it could be taken care of." "Thanks... a lot. I won't let you down! I promise!" Kai returned Houndour and took out his pokedex and pointed at his new gift. "Plusle, the electric cheering mouse, 0.4 m, 4.2 kg, TYPE=Electric. Attacks: Growl, Quick attack, Thunder shock. This little mouse is always willing to help and can reach dangerous voltage levels while working with its brother, Minun." Kai put away his pokedex and returned Plusle. His sister came running in the door glaring at her brother for leaving her. They all said their goodbyes outside and Kai stepped onto the road of his new adventure. He didn't know what he was going to face but he would be ready. Family still watching, a boy ran up to him. "Hey are you son of Drake the Fire master?" He looked like a typical jnr. Trainer. "Yeah I am" Kai replied. "I saw you earlier. LET'S BATTLE." The kid pulled out a pokeball." "Alright then lets see what you have got!" Kai was ready for his first trainer battle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
OOOHHH LOOKS LIKE IT'S A CLIFFHANGER. If you want to see the battle then review. Even if you don't like it just review and give me advice. I need a decent rival so under your review your may enter your character. Give all vital information. Like name age and Pokemon and their attacks e.t.c.... The starter Pokemon has to be; Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Treeko, Mud kip, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Nidoran(m) Or Nidoran (f) 


End file.
